The National Cancer Institute (NCI), Division of Cancer Prevention (DCP) Phase 0/I/II Cancer Prevention Clinical Trials Program supports early clinical trials to rapidly evaluate the clinical activity and biologic effects of cancer preventive agents of interest to DCP. The agents to be studied shall include agents developed by the pharmaceutical industry and provided to DCP for collaborative development, commercially available agents, and agents developed by DCP. The objectives of this Task Order are to provide the core infrastructure to support the conduct of the clinical trials.